


One Lucky Bastard

by mynameisnoneya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Explicit Languages, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/pseuds/mynameisnoneya
Summary: Jon Snow is one lucky bastard.  He is filthy rich, and he is living with Sansa Stark, the woman of his dreams.  When Sansa asks Jon if he'd be interested in spicing things up in the bedroom one night, Jon is completely flummoxed.  Yet when he comes home early from his "guy's night out" that same night, Jon is even more shocked at what he sees Sansa doing with Margaery, which leads to an extraordinarily interesting night for all three consenting adults involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me get right to the point here, folks. I ain't gonna lie. This is purely porn for the hell of writing porn. I got me a wild hair this weekend, and this is what happened.
> 
> If you're not cool with Sansa on the sly experimenting a little with her best friend, Margaery, then walk away now. If you're not into one guy having sex with two women, one of which is his girlfriend, then I also suggest you leave. 
> 
> Assuming you're still reading at this point, I imagine you've perused the tags and heeded my warnings about what lies ahead. Without further ado, then, have yourself a merry little time reading this smutty vignette!
> 
> Please note that I made sure to tag any and all characters that appear in this work, whether they have a speaking role or not.
> 
> General disclaimer: GoT characters and quotes belong to GRMM - I own nor claim nothing!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please let me know by leaving comments and kudos!

S“Damn, Snow…you are one lucky bastard!”

“Thanks, Theon…I think.”

Actually, Theon is right.

I _am_ one lucky bastard.

In fact, I’m probably _the_ luckiest bastard on the face of the planet right about now, come to think of it.  I mean, it’s completely crazy how much my life has changed in such a short time.  Like, “turned my world fucking upside down and spun on its axis in reverse” changed.

Maybe I should back up a bit.

It all started three years ago when I got the phone call from dad.  Well, he’s actually my uncle, technically, but the man took me in when my mom, his wild-child baby sister, got knocked up in high school and decided that raising a kid would be “too much,” so Ned Stark will always be “dad’ in my eyes.  It turns out that my birth father, Rhaegar, the no good piece of shit who ran as fast as he could when my birth mother, Lyanna, told him she was pregnant, decided to pull some act of last-minute penance on his death bed and left me his entire fortune.  Dad told me that it would take a few months of legal mumbo-jumbo to work out the legalities, but yeah, I was a bona fide gazillionaire at the ripe old age of 21.  Now if that doesn’t make a man excited, I don’t know what does.

Speaking of excited, it was not too long after I discovered that I’d be set for all of kingdom come that Sansa and I started seeing each other.  OK, yeah, she’s my cousin, but that’s just another minor technicality.  God, she’s beautiful.  Those legs that go for miles; the blazing red waist-length hair that feels so silky smooth; the breasts that…

Uh, sorry.  I got distracted.  Back to the story.

As I was saying, Sansa is my cousin.  First cousin, to be exact.  My dad (my uncle, remember) is really her dad.  Sansa and I grew up together in the same household.  My dad and mom, Ned and Catelyn (Sansa’s real parents; are you keeping up?), treated me just like one of their own.  Yet, once I got old enough to start asking questions about why I looked so different than my other five siblings and why my last name didn’t match theirs, it obviously didn’t take me long to put two-and-two together.  It also didn’t take me long to start acting like a jerk, either.  By the time I hit high school, I had started cutting class; tried smoking; acted all moody and broody most of my waking hours; started wearing all black; and began writing a bunch of upper-middle-class-white-boy-angst poetry and shit like that.  If it hadn’t been for Sansa, I might never have gotten over myself.

She was one of the popular girls back in high school, just a year behind me and her older brother, Robb.  Sansa always was (is) so up-beat and positive, painfully so sometimes, that she never gave up on me.  Sansa saw the good in me, always supported me, and never hesitated to call me out on my shit when I pushed my family too far.

I didn’t have the gnads to tell her that I had been in love with her since... _always?_ I came close, though, during my senior year, right after graduation and before I left for college, but I was too bloody chicken to do anything about it still, mostly because it was a little…awkward…to think that I wanted my cousin.  It was kind of weird to have lived under the same roof with the object of my desire since I was a kid.  The woman I dreamed of bending over the couch in the den, hiking her cheerleader skirt over her hips, and pounding into her until she shouted my name.

OK, where was I again?

So, it took us a few years of playing the game, you know, the I’m-really-in-love-with-you-but-I’m-going-to-pretend-that-I’m-not game, but we eventually hooked up after a hair-raising row at my apartment.  Turns out she was in love with me, too, for just as many years.  Even though I hated (still hate) her dumb-as-fuck boyfriend, Joffrey, I would kiss his ass right now if I could.  If Joffrey hadn’t been such a total dick, then Sansa would never have run to my apartment that night after she caught him in bed with another woman, told me to get bent when I gave her shit about staying with such a moron for so long in the first place, or jumped me only seconds after I told her that I loved her with all my heart and soul and would never, _ever_ treat her like that.

Fast forward to the present.

“Seriously, man!  You should go for it!  Hell, any guy in his right mind would,” Theon laughed, shaking his head in disbelief at what I had just told him before downing his shot of tequila.  Tonight was our monthly “guy’s night” at the Direwolfe Lounge.  We had met at this tiny, poorly lit dive on the outskirts of Vale University for years.  Robb, my cousin and Sansa’s brother, was here tonight.  Also present for the drinks and billiards was, Sam Tarly, my college roommate and current partner in our software development company.  I really, _really_ don’t need to work, thanks to my inheritance, but what the hell, you know?  Life gets boring when you have nothing to do all day but review your portfolio.  Last but not least, Robb’s high school buddy and resident pain in our asses, Theon Greyjoy, was also here tonight.

Actually, I thank God that Theon was here tonight.  I needed a guy to listen to me who could handle what I had to say, and since we all knew that Theon was a total perv, I knew he could offer some advice.  Sam would just lock up and blush, and Robb…well, I would chew my own arm off before I’d breathe a word of what was bothering me to him.

“I don’t know what to think,” I mumbled, running my finger along the rim of my shot glass, “I mean, I’ve never been with two women at once.  Have you?”

Theon flashed his trademark cocky grin, tilting his head as he leaned a little closer. “Just once,” he whispered, “And it was sublime.”  Of course, he had.  I should have known.

“What are you two lovebirds talking about so intently?” Robb teased, grinning at us as he finished his turn at the billiards table.

“Nothing!” Theon and I virtually shouted at the same time.  There was no way in hell I was going to have this conversation with Robb.  No.  Way.

Robb’s eyes narrowed, staring intently as us, obviously not buying our story.

“Here,” Robb finally smirked, shoving his pool cue in my hand, “You’re up.  Don’t scratch this time, OK?”

As I sat my empty glass down on the four-seater high-top next to the pool table, I tried to focus on my shot.  It was an easy one.  Just knock the white ball into the three ball, and boom – I’d sink that sucker into the far corner pocket.  I’m no pool shark, but damn me if that wasn’t an easy shot, even for a novice.

It was Sansa’s fault I couldn’t focus tonight.  Since I had left our apartment almost two hours ago, I really couldn’t think of anything else than what we’d talked about right before Sam came to pick me up.

Sansa had wanted to know if I’d be willing to try a threesome.  That’s right.  A ménage à trois with Margaery Tyrell, her best friend since 7th grade.  Her former college roommate.  A sinfully attractive, well-built blonde who every one of us in our little circle of friends knew swung both ways.  When the words first came out of Sansa’s mouth, I do believe that I responded to her question somewhere along the lines of _“What in the hell?”_ followed by _“Christ, Sansa, you mean to tell me that Margaery’s OK with this?”._ Sansa pouted a little, telling me that she thought I would have at least listened to her before freaking out on her.

Oh, I heard her.  Loudly and clearly, might I add.

Now, in all of our three years together, Sansa had never been the most adventurous woman in the bedroom, but it never bothered me.  I was perfectly happy with missionary style.  No complaints here.  At.  All.  Then all of a sudden, out of the blue – WHAM!  She hits me with this?  Like, 30 minutes before I’m supposed to meet up with the guys?

Whew.

Apparently, Sansa wanted to try something new after listening to far too many tales of sordid, wild exploits from Margaery as well as Shae and Ros, her perpetually horny and downright raunchy coworkers at the hospital.  For some reason, Sansa thought that I was getting bored with her.  Bored.  As if a man could _ever_ get bored with seeing her delicious pale body naked.  Or making love to her.  I mean, come on, seriously?

OK, back to the story.

“Jon, are you feeling alright?” Sam asked as I flopped into my chair at our table, rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands.  I missed the shot.  Like a total ponce.  Of course.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Do you want me to drive you home?”

“Uh…yeah, actually, I would like to call it a night.”

“You sure you’re feeling alright?”

“Sam, can we just get out of here?”

On the way home, I texted Sansa to let her know I’d be home early.  I felt like a total duffer for shutting Sansa down so quickly.  The more I thought about what she had said, the more terrible I felt.  She was right.  She must have thought that I was bored with our sex life because I hadn’t been interested in a bit.  Dry spell on my end, so to speak.  It wasn’t because I was uninterested, really; it was because I was exhausted.  And distracted.  Being the man in charge of a small start-up company meant long, grueling hours.  Sansa wanted me to be happy, and she knew I wouldn’t be happy just sitting around counting my money or checking out my assests, so I had to do something.  And I loved my job, but it was eating me up alive right now.  I really wanted to kick my own ass for not paying attention to Sansa enough.

Once Sam dropped me off, I ran up the driveway and unlocked the damn door so fast, I almost broke the key off in the keyhole.  I wanted to burst into our house, pounce on her like a rabid dog, and take her six ways from Sunday.  I needed her to know that she was desirable, beautiful, and the sexiest woman on the planet.

“Hey, Sansa, I’m home!” I called out as I slammed the front door shut with my foot, toeing off my sneakers as I waited for her to reply.  Nothing.  Glancing at my watch, I had a hard time believing she was already in bed so early on a Friday night.  An evil, wicked little idea ran through my head.  I’d slink into the bedroom, slip out my clothes, and go down on her while she slept.  That ought to make her feel like a woman who was wanted by her man, right?

Sneaking down the hallway to our bedroom, I could already feel my cock starting to twitch just at the thought of what I was about to do to her.  But when I got to the bedroom door, I could see from under the door that a light was on, probably the lamp on her nightstand.  _I’ll make her forget that book she’s reading,_ I snickered to myself as I opened the door slowly, creeping into the dimly lit room.

My eyes…oh, Lord help me, if I live to be 100, I’ll never forget the sight before me when I stepped into our bedroom.

Sansa was sitting on the edge of our bed, on her side, with her legs dangling off the sides.  Next to her was Margaery, who was also sitting on my bed, just like Sansa.

And they were kissing.

Mouth-to-mouth, girl-on-girl.  _Kissing._ Not a little peck on the lips, either.  They were going at it like they meant to devour each other.

“Holy shit!” I cried out, stupefied at the vision of my Sansa, my sweet little white-bread, by-the-book Sansa, letting her best friend shove her tongue down her throat.  And she was moaning.  Sansa, I mean.  She was moaning like she was _enjoying_ being kissed by Margaery.

“Jon!” Sansa shrieked after pushing Margaery off her like her best friend was on fire. As Margaery’s ass hit the bedroom floor, Sansa jumped to her feet, wiping her kiss-swollen lips with the back of her dainty hand.  “

“What…you two were…just…fuck!” I sputtered, falling backward against the doorframe to help keep my stunned ass from joining Margaery on the bedroom floor.

“Oh, god, Jon, please don’t be mad at me!” Sansa begged, leaping over Margaery who continued to just sit here by our closet while shooting me a smug-as-fuck look like she was enjoying this little scenario unfold.

“Sansa, I…”

“Jon, just hear me out, OK?”

“You were _kissing - ”_

“I know, I know.  But please just listen - ”

“Kissing, Sansa!  Jesus, you two were - ”

“For crying out loud, Snow, would you get with the program?” Margaery laughed as she finally rose to her feet.

“Would you stay out of this, Tyrell?” I huffed, narrowing my eyes and glaring at Margaery.

“She only wants to please _you_ , you moron,” Margaery added as she rolled her eyes at me, shifting her weight to one foot as she folded her arms across her chest.

For what felt like an eternity, not one of us spoke.  We just stood there, staring at each other in complete and total silence.  Sansa was standing directly in front of me, her reddened, kiss-swollen lips all puffy and sinfully pouty.  Her breasts, her glorious, lightly freckled breasts were heaving as she tried to catch her breath, either from making out with her best friend or the adrenaline rush at having been caught in the act by her boyfriend.  As I drank in the vision before me, I suddenly realized that my little man was half-way hard, and I was breathing damn near as hard as my beautiful girlfriend.

“Jon, please…don’t hate me,” Sansa’s voice cracked, the distress and concern obvious as she tried to find the words to explain to me what she had done.  Lowering her head in shame, her shoulders slumping in defeat.  Like she was ready to accept whatever punishment I was about to exact upon her.

It was at that moment that I realized something.

Sansa wanted to do this.  _She_ was the one who wanted this threesome thingy, and she hadn’t known how to ask me.  I had shut her down immediately, acted like a prissy old church lady, and now as she stood here before me, she thought that I was going to hate her for her curiosity. 

Well, fuck.

That did it.  I was going to suck it up and be the man Sansa needed, even if it meant that I needed to get another woman involved.

“How could I hate you, Sansa?” I asked gently, tucking my fingers underneath her chin and raising her face until she was looking into my eyes.  “I love you.  I’d do anything for you.”  Sansa’s smile started to reappear.  This was it.  I’m going in.  “Do you…do you want me to watch?” I tentatively asked, reaching out to stroke her soft cheek, “I mean, that is, I’ll stay if you want me to stay.”

Good Lord, the look on Sansa’s face when the weight of what I had just said soaked in...

“You mean that?” Sansa beamed as she entered my personal space, moving to hold my other hand as she looked deeply into my eyes, “You’d stay?”

“Yes, if you want that.”

“Because you don’t have to - ”

“No, I do.  I really do want to - ”

Both Sansa and I jumped when Margaery loudly cleared her throat, “So, are we good?  Should I leave you two alone?”

I couldn’t help but laugh at myself then.  “No, Marge, stay.  Please.”

To Sansa’s amazement, I let go of her right hand, extending it toward Margaery, inviting her to come join me as well.  The look of raw lust in Margaery’s blue eyes sent a shockwave of arousal through.  She stalked forward slowly, finally taking my hand in hers.

This was it.  I was about to dive in head-first into Sansa’s little fantasy.

“Let me watch,” I rasped as I smiled at Sansa, nodding my head in Margaery’s direction, “Let me see you two together.”

“Jon…are you sure?” Sansa questioned, her ginger eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she studied my features.

“Yes, I’m sure.  Do it.  Show me, Sansa.  I want to watch.”

When Sansa’s crystal clear eyes left mine, a devious smile stretching across her pretty face, she tilted her head, leaning in slowly to suck face with her best friend, Margaery, who moaned in delight, giving as good as she was getting from Sansa.  As they let go of my hands, Sansa reached for Margaery’s hair, just like she would do if she were kissing me.  And Margery’s hands rested on Sansa’s narrow hips as she pulled her flush with her body.

Holy fucking shitballs.

Watching the two women groan and writhe against each other, seeing their breasts pushed together, I could feel my cock wanting to skip the foreplay and rise to full mast already.  Just… _fuck!_

“Sansa,” I choked out, swallowing hard while gaping like a fool, “Could I…could we…”

Breaking their kiss, Sansa smiled at me then looked to her little buddy.  Margaery just winked at her.  That made Sansa smile.

“Bed,” Margaery purred as she looked my way, her long blonde hair all ruffled and messy already, thanks to my girlfriend’s hands.  She nodded behind her, “Get on the bed, Jon.”

I never moved so fast in my entire life.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I eagerly awaited whatever they had in mind.  Both ladies stalked forward, their eyes raking over me like they were imaging sundry sinful things to do to me.  Sansa reached out to cup my cheeks, her long, pink nails lightly scratching my beard, “I love you, Jon.”  Leaning down slowly, her lips almost against mine, she hesitated for the briefest of moments like she was asking me if she could do this.

Hell, _yes,_ she could.

My resolve snapped.  Fisting handfuls of Sansa’s fiery hair, I pulled her close, titling my head and sweeping my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for permission to enter.  She moaned loudly, moving to straddle my lap.  As we deepened our kiss, she began to grind her core, buried under the layers of her jeans and underwear, against my erection.  When I began to lower my hands, fully intent on copping a feel, Margaery spoke.

“What do you say, Jon?” Margaery whispered, “Let’s get her undressed.”  My head snapped up at her words. 

I couldn’t answer.  My tongue was limp.  Holy, _holy_ hell.

Sansa sat back up, raising her arms, completely obeying her best friend’s tacit command as Margaery grabbed the hem of Sansa’s t-shirt, lifting it up and over her head.  Sitting in my lap still, I watched as Margaery, who had just tossed Sansa’s t-shirt behind her head indiscriminately, returned her hands to Sansa’s body, sliding them up Sansa’s sides until the cupped Sansa’s breasts over her pink lacey bra from behind.  Massaging Sansa’s breasts, Margaery leaned down to kiss Sansa’s long neck, pinching Sansa’s nipples lightly, which caused my highly-aroused girlfriend to gasp.  Sansa’s eyes opened finally, boring into mine as she reached behind her to run her fingers through Margaery’s hair.

“Take it off, please,” Sansa groaned, licking her lips as Margaery’s mouth moved to the other side of Sansa’s neck.  Complying with her wish, I tentatively reached behind Sansa’s back, fiddling with the clasp like some green boy who was about to make out for the first time, cursing under my breath that I couldn’t manage to undo the damn contraption.

“Here, let me help,” Margaery added, standing up behind Sansa.  When Margaery unlatched the bra, moving forward to slowly unveil Sansa’s breasts as she removed the undergarment, I knew that I was done for.  I gently grasped Sansa’s chest in my hands, paying attention first to her left breast, cupping it tenderly as I lowered my head to lick and suck at her nipples.

“Jesus, Jon!” Sansa gasped, clutching my curly hair in her hands.  I could feel her pale pink nails digging into my scalp, but I was too far gone now to care.  Swirling my tongue around the hardened peak, I paused, rearing back just far enough to blow on it, the cool air stiffening it until it was almost sharp.

“Do you want me to let you two have some time together first?” Margaery asked, licking her lips before chewing slightly on her plump bottom lip.  She was in the process of divesting herself of her black t-shirt and bra as we spoke.  In shock and awe all at the same time, I gaped at her like a total wanker.  I’d never seen Margaery naked before now, although if you consider how little she opted to wear at the pool or at the beach, I had come very close.

“No, don’t wait,” Sansa grinned as she pulled on my head, asking me to kiss her again.  I lowered my head greedily, plundering her mouth savagely.  While in the middle of kissing Sansa, Margaery slipped behind me, kneeling on the bed.  I could feel Margaery’s hands running along my back, scratching her blood-red nails along my shirt.

“Off with this, Snow,” she commanded, “It’s time to you got naked.”

Oh.  God.

Sansa pushed squarely against my chest, forcing me to break our kiss.  Her small hands feverishly and deftly undid the buttons of my chambray shirt.  The raw lust in her eyes was almost too much for met to bear.  Pushing the open shirt off my shoulders, Margaery yanked it off the rest of the way, flinging it to the bedroom floor.  With record speed, the two of them shoved and pulled me down until I was lying flat on my back.  Sansa and Margaery shot each other a wicked look.

“Who gets his cock first?” Margaery asked.

“Well, since you’re our guest…” Sansa declared hoarsely, looking me directly in the eyes.

Now, I hadn’t been with a woman other than Sansa in _any_ way at all since the relationship-from-hell I had with Ygritte my third year at college.  The idea that Sansa not only wanted me to engage in sexual activities with another, let alone her best friend, was both unnerving and electrifying all at the same time.

“Sansa, are you sure you won’t get mad if - ” I tried to ask, but the words died on my lips before I could spit out my thought.  Margaery leapt from our bed, and in one swift motion while standing just to the side of me, she divested herself of both her leggings and her underwear.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Sansa asked in awe, her pale blue eyes boldly raking over Margaery’s curves.  I couldn’t blame her, really.  Margaery was a sight to behold.

“Uh…yeah,” I replied, stumbling all over myself, “She’s…beautiful.”

Sansa, who must have been emboldened by Margaery’s move, joined right in the foray, rising to her feet and shucking off her jeans and underwear with the same amount of vigor as her friend has just done.  And as I lay flat on my back, my cock pushing so hard against the confines of my jeans that it almost hurt, I was being eyeballed by two of the most gorgeous women on the planet.

Before I knew what hit me, Sansa was all over me, her small hands jerking my button and zipper open, pulling and tugging on the waistband.  Margaery smacked my thigh, her blonde eyebrow raised, silently telling me to get my ass up in the air.  Lifting up so they could pull down my jeans, they _both_ slid them over my hips, taking my boxers along for the ride, all the way off my legs until like them, I was naked as the day I was born.

“Shit, Sansa,” I moaned as she scooted on the bed while Margaery dropped to her knees, shoving my knees apart to spread my legs, nestling herself eyeball-to-eyeball with my manhood.

“He’s fucking gorgeous, Sansa!” Margaery praised as she grasped my stiff cock in her right hand and began to pump, lowering her head to swipe the precum off the head with her tongue.

“Yes, he is,” Sansa agreed as she stroked my cheeks, never breaking eye contact with me as Margaery lowered her head to take me into her mouth.

“Fuck!” I rasped, fisting two giant handfuls of the navy plaid comforter, wanting desperately to shut my eyes and simply enjoy Margaery’s extremely high level of skill at giving head, but I didn’t dare.  Sansa seemed to enjoy watching me and my reactions based on her best friend’s performance, so I took a deep breath, steadying my nerves while her best friend licked and sucked my dick, pausing to trace her tongue around the rim.

“Jon…does it feel good?” Sansa purred while leaning down to kiss me.  Her long hair fell across my face and chest like copper curtain.

“Hell, yes…shit…Sansa, come here.  Ride my face, sweet girl,” I choked out, desperate to taste my girl.

Without a word, Sansa repositioned herself on the bed, straddling my face while watching Margaery suck me off.  I greedily grabbed her hips, pulling her down to my mouth as I began to feast on her cunt.  I laved and sucked at her swollen clit, alternating between circling my tongue around and around the sensitive bud and sticking it in her tight, slick hole.  I know how much Sansa loves it when I eat her out, and by the sound of her moans and gasps, I knew I had her right where I wanted her.

“Damn!  Oh, Jon!” she cried out as her hands kneaded her breasts viciously, squeezing and massaging her flesh as she shamelessly rocked herself into my face.  I could feel her juices dripping down my beard.  Fuck, she tasted so sweet as always.

Margaery paused long enough to lean back.  Although I couldn’t see her, I could hear her sexy giggle, “God, Sansa…I wish you could see yourself right now…”  It didn’t take me long to have Sansa keening over the edge.  Giving oral is something I’m damn good at, if I do say so myself.

“Jon!  Oh, oh, fuck!” Sansa shouted as she peaked, shaking as I slowed down my attention to her cunt while she started to come down from her orgasm.  Apparently spent, Sansa fell sideways onto the bed, flopping onto her back.

With that little display, I couldn’t stand it any longer.  If I didn’t get Margaery off my dick, I’d pump her mouth full of my cum.  And I wasn’t ready to be finished yet, not by a long shot.

“Off!” I commanded, reaching down with my hands to pull Margaery’s head off my cock, “If I’m going to fuck either of you, then you have to stop now!”

Margaery pulled off with a pop, completely satisfied with herself.  As I sat up on the edge of the bed, I felt like I was losing control.  I wanted to find out just how far Sansa was willing to take this little threesome tonight.

“Sansa, can I fuck her, too?” I asked, enjoying the way Sansa’s eyes widened at the implication of my question, “Or is she just yours to play with?”

The sheer, raw lust consuming Sansa’s face was something like I’d never seen.  “Fuck her, Jon.  Let me see you fuck her hard.  Take her from behind, please.”

“You heard the lady,” I grinned lasciviously at Margaery, who stood in front of me right between my legs, “Get on the bed.  Hands and knees.”

“I like this side of you, Jon,” Margaery chuckled darkly with a wink as she obeyed, “Bet you didn’t know your sweet little redhead was so naughty, eh?”  Climbing up onto the bed and sticking her pert little ass almost in my face, Margaery looked back over her shoulder at me, wagging her bottom and spreading her legs slightly to give me a better view of her wet cunt.  I could fucking smell her from where I stood.  Jerking open the nightstand drawer, I unwrapped that damn condom and sheathed my cock in record speed.

“Watch me, Sansa,” I panted as I firmly grabbed onto Margaery’s hips, impaling her in one rough thrust.  I didn’t really care when she cried out at the sudden invasion.  I needed Sansa to see me take her friend just like Sansa wanted.

“Does that turn you on, love?” I asked Sansa while I pounded mercilessly into her best friend, “Do you like seeing me take her like this?’

“Yes!” Sansa moaned.

“Yes!  Yes!  Fuck me, Jon!  Fuck me like that!  God, yes!” Margaery screamed, slamming back into me with every hard thrust.

While Margaery moaned and growled, taking everything I was giving and begging me for more, Sansa, who had finally recovered and wanted to join us, positioned herself so she was face to face with Margaery.  She fisted her friend’s blond hair, forcing Margaery to kiss her with the same ferocity as I was fucking her little buddy.  Seeing my girlfriend so passionate, so raunchy, so willing to try something so wild…I felt my release coming on quickly.  But I didn’t want to finish in Margaery.  I wanted Sansa.  Like, _now._

“Come, damn it, so I can fuck my sweet redhead,” I ordered, slapping Margaery right across her taut ass.  That caused her to break her kiss with Sansa.

“Jesus, do that again!” Sansa ordered as she reached between Margaery’s arms to pinch and roll Margaery’s nipples.  Obeying Sansa’s command, I let go of Margaery’s hips again, giving her three more whacks, causing her to yelp in pain.  That did it.  Margaery slipped over the edge, throwing her head back as she came.  I thrusted a few more times inside her sopping cunt before I pulled out, giving her one last smack on her reddened bottom before she collapsed on the spot.

“Take me _now,_ ” my sweet girlfriend ordered, but by the wrecked sound of her voice, it sounded more like a plea.  I yanked the used condom off, hurriedly wrapping it in a few tissues from the nightstand.  As I moved to snatch another one from the drawer, Sansa smirked at me and shook her head.

“No condom.  I want you to come on my stomach.”

“Holy _shit_ , Sansa!”

“Do it, Jon!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

I knew this wasn’t going to last long _at all._   I pounced on Sansa, shoving her onto her back, wrenching her thighs apart, roughly fingering her wet folds a few times, just to make her slam her eyes shut and moan before I took her.

“You’re so damn beautiful, sweet girl,” I hummed while I stroked her slit with the tip of my throbbing cock.  Before Sansa could reply, I slipped inside her, the delicious feeling of her inner walls clenching around me.  “Bloody hell, love, this is going to be over soon.  Can you come for me?”

Sansa only nodded as I grabbed her by her thighs, opening her as wide as thought I could without hurting her.  I began to piston my hips, spurned onward by the sounds she was making.  Her eyes never left mine as her hands grabbed my ass, pulling me into her, encouraging me to take her even harder.

I felt my orgasm starting to build, so I broke my stare with Sansa long enough to glance at Margaery, “Get over here and help me!”

“Absolutely,” Margaery laughed.  She rose to her knees, scooting over to us.  Reaching down with one hand between where Sansa and I were joined, Margaery started rubbing Sansa’s clit with such zeal that within seconds, Sansa was gone.  Before she could release her cry of ecstasy, Margaery lunged forward, capturing Sansa’s mouth in hers.

Fucking hell, that was hot.

And just like that, I came with a shout, jerking my cock out of Sansa’s warm cunt, fisting my cock and spurting my release all over Sansa’s firm stomach.  Completely fucked out, I collapsed on the bed beside Sansa, watching in sheer amazement as Margaery leaned down to lick my warm cum off Sansa’s belly.

“God, that was just fantastic,” Sansa groaned, watching her best friend sit up to wipe her boyfriend’s release off her swollen lips.

Quickly finished with her task, Margaery sat up and grinned, “It was perfect,” she smiled at the both of us while running her hands through her wild, unruly golden hair.

Sansa rolled to her side, using her index finger to trace the outline of my pecs.  “So, Jon, what did you think?”

Come on.  Say it with me now.  You know what I said.

“I think that I’m one lucky bastard,” I laughed, completely spent and desperate to do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> (Complete silence).
> 
> Yup. I so went there. Ain't ashamed about it, either!
> 
> That being said, if you hated it, please don't feel it necessary to blast me with a mean comment. Seriously, hateful comments aren't going to be approved anyway, so save your strength!


End file.
